Mr. Lunt
Mr. Lunt is a Mexican gourd in VeggieTales. He is friends with Pa Grape and Ellen and is known for his gold tooth. His eyes are never seen because he only squints. He is also seen mostly as Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer as an assistant. He also has a lazy side of him, which is why he joined The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt leads a Silly Song called "His Cheeseburger." Without a hat on, he looks more like a gourd which is shown in the song. He was born in New Jersey, which was also mentioned in the song. He is also a member and probably the leader of Boyz in the Sink, a group of veggies who rap and sing. Appearance Mr. Lunt is a yellow colored gourd. He grows a short brown mustache and has a golden tooth. His eyes are unable to be seen because he only squints. You can barely see his eyes when he isn't wearing a hat. Mr. Lunt is often seen wearing a tan hat that looks close to a safari hat. His nose is also quite large. Acting *Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Little Eilf Helper in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Haman in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Ophelia and Bjorn "Viking in Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pirate Lunt in "Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Lunt in "Jonah: A Veggietales Movie" *Prince Frederick in'' "The Star of Christmas"'' *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *''Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe"'' *''Himself and Moe in "Sumo of the Opera"'' *Otis the Elevated in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Ahem in "Lord of the Beans" *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Golden Ruler" *Wyatt and Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Scarecrow and Farmhand #1 in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Ticket Agent in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Alphonse in "Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville" on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself and Octavius in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Minstrel Dave in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Morty Bumble in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Rusty in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Bill Scarlet in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *S-Cape in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Gallery Haman.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Haman in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Bjorn.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Ahem.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Ahem in "Lord of the Beans" Scarecrow.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Professor Rattan.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" HowardGreenman.png|Mr. Lunt as Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Rusty.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Rusty in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Wigs_Lunt copy.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "Astonishing Wigs" from "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Mr.LuntAli.png|Mr. Lunt as Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" BillScarlett.png|Mr. Lunt as Bill Scarlett in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Papa Razzi.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" S-Cape.JPG|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape in "The League of in Incredible Vegetables" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters